Here at the Frankenstein Place
by Butterfly Wolf
Summary: You know, if Frank ever found out that I slept with his little Boy Toy, I probably wouldn’t have made it out of that house alive that night. OFC/Rocky Riff/Mags, OFC/Frank hints
1. Chapter 1

Here at the Frankenstein's Place.

A Rocky Horror Picture Show Fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I own only Jason and Sarah, Nox, Styx, and Hades.. Everything else is owned by Richard O'Brien and the producers. I make absolutely no money.

Authors Note: Okay, so the first chapter sucks. I'm so sorry, please stick it in for Chapter two, it's a better example of how the story is suppose to be! It was just really hard to throw Jason into the Furter house! Also, Sarah is basically only in it for these two chapters, after that, its all Jason alone in the Frankenstein house! Please review and enjoy! I'll probably post up to four chapters tops before needing a review to continue. If there's no reviews four chapters in, its probably shouldn't be continued. Please review, thank you!

Intro: You know, if Frank ever found out that I slept with his little Boy Toy, I probably wouldn't have made it out of that house alive that night. But, Riff Raff and Magenta said they were leaving no matter what, so…

You know, its actually terribly amusing how it all happened.

I mean, at the time it wasn't, but now its like 'Woah'.

I look back and see Frank, and Riff and Genta, and even the two fucking virgins, Brad and Janet. And of course, Rocky. Cant forget Rocky.

Now, I've said my lies, traded in my cards, and certainly sold my soul over this little…journey. Dr. Scott must have as well, although I haven't had any contact with him since the incident. Brad and Janet though, went public, I guess, thinking somebody would believe them. Dragged me into it too, but I just acted like somebody spiked the punch and they were just trippin throughout the whole night. It was Halloween, after-all, shit happens. The police took it well, muttering something about Damn Kids, but the criminologist up town seemed to have believed the story enough to go to extra measures to obtain more information. I told him to fuck off, being I had decided I was going to do my best to protect my friends. Well, not Frank, certainly not Frank, but Riff Raff and Magenta. They had told me that night they were returning to their home planet, with or without Frank's consent. What happened to them, I don't know, but I do know that Brad and Janet were left behind, while Columbia was not. It's a funny story, how I ended up there…even funnier what happened afterwards. Jason Covington, me, suddenly became a name not only known on earth, but some other planets as well…

(authors note: This is the only segment written in first person.)

The Story Goes…:

"I hate rain."

"I hate bitching."

Sarah glared over at Jason, who's eyes seemed glued to the road in front of him.

It was raining, and it was raining bad. Jason wasn't taking any fucking chances with his baby.

He loved his car.

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Your driving funny."

"Yes, well, if you haven't notice, the sky's all but falling."

"That doesn't mean you have to drive in the middle of the road."  
"There's no one coming from either side, didn't you read the driving handbook!?"  
"Jason, its not safe!"  
"Well, life is cheap. And I'm poor, so you just sit there and…do what ever it is you do."

Sarah rolled her eyes.

It was dark.

And it was raining.

There would be no delivery that night.

His…dealer, as earthlings called them, rode a motorcycle, and would not be out in this weather.

So when the bell rang, and his Master sneered, he went to answer it, as bidden. But while Magenta expected happiness to be written upon his face, confusion was all that was there as he passed her.

There was no party's that night, no gatherings.

No explanation for the door to be ringing.

So as he walked, slowly, and timidly towards the door, he attempted to play out all the possibilities it could have been. But none of them were even remotely close to what it was.

And when he opened the door, and he saw them standing there, for a minute his heart stopped. Blood. Everywhere.

"There's been an accident. Can we use your phone!?"

Riff Raff eyed them.

The female, the woman, with brown hair that looked long but was tied back, had a large cut on her forehead, that bled down into her right eye. But the male, the male she held up was much worse. His knee cap, exposed by a rip in his…pants, was gushing blood, and it ran down easily into the fabric with aid from the rain. His head was bleeding too, as well as his lip. They were both pale, and sickly. And bleeding.

And they were both looking at him.

With panic.

Phone?  
They didn't have a phone.

But what earthling didn't have a phone!? He needed to distract her.

"Your…injured." He said, quietly as he eyed them both up.

The girl's eyes got dramatically wide before turning venomous.

"Really?! Look, if your not going to fucking help us, can you at least turn on your porch light on or something so I can try and sew him up!?" She yelled, obviously very irritable.

Riff Raff's eyes widened as she neared, her anger making her edge toward him threateningly as she talked. Help? She was going to do what if he turned on the light?

There was no light out there…Swallowing, he made a decision.

"Please, come inside. We will…'help' you." He said, opening the door.

He hoped the Master would know what to do with them.

Sarah all but dragged Jason into the small chamber of the building. Yes, life apparently was cheap.

Jason didn't know what had happened. It was in those ten seconds that he had taken his eyes off the road to turn and look at Sarah that they'd hit it. It had to have been a deer…or well, the first object was a deer. What made him swerve. Then it was a phone-pole. Something that did not yield easily to his car. He'd woken up with Sarah all but cutting him out of his seat belt and stabbing through the air bag. Apparently, it had deployed late, and with the angle of already having collided with his steering wheel, it had nearly suffocated him. The car had been steaming, and the hood popped when they left it. She looked less injured than he was, but then again, everything he saw was red tinted.

Blood must have been rolling down his face.

"Please…wait here." Said the man who had answered the door. There was a chamber between the front door and the main house. Inside it was a bench, and Sarah quickly sat him down on it, glaring at the blonde man as he passed them, making sure to close the door into the house behind him.

"Bastard." She muttered, moving quickly to kneel in front of Jason.

All he saw was red.

And Sarah was kneeling in front of him.

Jason gave a sadistic cackle.

"Silly silly, suck my willy." He chanted, laughing down at Sarah.

She glared up at him, ripping harshly at his jeans as she tried to bare his knee wound to her. The steering wheel had hid pretty hard, and almost everywhere, it seemed.

The only thing not bleeding was his chest and arms. So far.

If he kept pissing her off she might just have to remedy that.

"Jason, stop being a dick."  
"Cant help it. Your just jealous cause you aint got ONE! AHH!" he yelled suddenly as Sarah jarred his knee as she tried to get a better look at it. It still hadn't stopped bleeding.

"Damn it Jason, shut the fuck up."  
"Shut the fuck up." He mocked back to her. Really, he wasn't usually this much of an asshole to her, he was just a little disoriented.

Actually, he was a lot disoriented.

The world was all REEEEEDDDD!

Jason gave another manic giggle.

Pausing, Sarah took a minute to run her fingers through her hair.

It wasn't until she brought her strangely wet hand in front of her that she noticed.

She was bleeding too.

"Master…" Riff Raff quietly drawled, walking into the bedchamber.

"OH now what is it? What's the matter, your needle get stuck?" He cooed, making Riff Raff's blood boil. He forced himself to stay calm though, even as his teeth grit.

"Master, there are two young earthlings downstairs. They had an…automobile accident."

Frank's eyebrow raised in him mirror as he continued applying his makeup.

Earthlings? Young ones, too! This could be interesting…

"They are bleeding…badly. It would be unwise, to send them away." He said, carefully, watching the man's reaction in the mirror.

Inwardly, he was smirking, but on the outside,

Frank let out a dramatic sigh, throwing down his makeup brush roughly.

"Ohh, fine. I'll be down in a minute. Take your sister with you and play host while I…" hhe gave himself a seducing smile in the mirror. "Prepare…"

Riff sneered as he closed the door behind him, his life brightening up even more as Columbia appeared in front of him, turning the corner. Cheery, as always.

"Heya! Who's at the door?!" She asked, bouncing on her heels excitedly.

Riff tried to banish his sneer, even as it fought to the surface of his face.

"Not sure. Two…people, who had an 'accident'." He quoted, watching the other earthling's reaction closely. Maybe she would know what to do in this type of situation.

Instantly, Columbia's eyes widened, almost comically as he looked at her.

"An accident!? Oh no, did they get hurt?"

"Yess…" He drawled, enjoying this panic it brought from her. Maybe he really was sadistic, he thought as he held back a grin.

"They're bleeding quite badly." He continued, letting his grin slowly crawl onto his face.  
"Well, we should go help them!" She said, as if suddenly making it her mission to help these people.

"Help who?" Asked Magenta, coming up behind Columbia.

Riff Raff grinned.

"Christ." Muttered Sarah, going up to grab the hems of Jason's shirt. The blood looked endless. What had he done to his knee?

"Lift, we're gonna take your shirt off."  
"Ugh, but I'm already cold!" Whined Jason, pushing himself off against the wall. His head was spinning!  
"Well, unless you carry a fucking first-aid kit up your ass, its going to be my medical gawz." Said Sarah, helping him remove his shirt. His tattooed chest was already bruising.

Jason, had brown hair, much like Sarah's. Cut short, and usually covered up by his Captain Morgan hat. It was a bit of a contrast, to his pale skin and green eyes. It didn't look bad, by any means, just contrasting. He always wore light jeans with holes, always baggy, and always baggy shirts, usually with holes. And beneath his shirts, were his tattoos. He had one on his stomach, black ink'ed writing, in Old English text, that read 'Make Me Bad", as it arched over his belly button and across his hip bones. He had one of his favorite fake serial killer as well, on his left bicep. Otis B. Driftwood, holding his pistols against his face and smirking at you. He had Baby too, on the other bicep, but she was just grinning at you. Cutter, was giving his famous laughing face on the back of his shin.

He had a few other tattoos too. Quotes, mainly, from Rob Zombie songs, or other songs he fancied.

And beneath his pants, were his weapons. He had his pistol strapped to his shin, and his knife strapped to his other shin. The holes in the knee's of his jeans always giving him hidden but easy access to them.

Now, however, Sarah had ripped the jeans almost down completely.

Exposing his weapons.

Swallowing, she moved quickly to remove them, as not to alarm the people in the house.

"Jason, I have to go to the car and get you some painkiller." She said, getting up from his kneeling position, making sure to carry the weapons with her.

"Ughhh! Then what am I suppose to do!?" He asked, going to grab after her.

Sarah easily dodged the half-attempt, and continued on her way towards the door they had just came in.

"Do whatever it is you do." She quoted with a smirk before going for the door handle.

"But the cars on fire!" He tried, one last attempt. Jason didn't know these people-he really didn't want to be left alone here.

"Its not on fire, its just steaming. Besides, its raining, if its on fire, the rain'll kill it."


	2. Needles

Authors Note:

Okay, so the first chapter sucked, please bare with me. This story is actually pretty humorous, it was just hard finding a way to put Jason in it.

"Tell the butler I'll be back!"

And with that, Sarah was gone.

Pouting, Jason looked around the room. Well, this place looked about three steps above falling apart. He had to try and concentrate on something other than his body, because his body was starting to scream out in pain now that the general impact of the concussion had left. His knee was throbbing with pain, and if he concentrated, he could actually feel the blood seeping out. Groggily, Jason moved a hand down to try and apply some pressure to the wound.  
OW!

That hurt!

"I wanna see, I wanna see!" Yelled Columbia, pushing past both Riff and Magenta as she skipped her way into the room that held the injured people. And while Magenta gave her an indigent look, Riff Raff sneered. They should have been use to her by now, but in all honesty, it was just impossible. Its like a really bright light in the room, yeah, you get use to it, but it still causes headaches.

It didn't matter much. Riff wasn't in a big hurry to get back to the earthlings anyway. Idiots for crashing their…automobiles, or whatever the fuck they were called. Probably drunk, from the looks of the boy.

The doors slammed open, making Jason's head rise.

"Good lord, don't you knock!?" yelled Jason, a shit eating grin upon his face. Man, he hoped that wasn't the owner of the house, cause that was a total jackass comment he had just made.

But, thankfully for him, Columbia was not the owner of the house.

"Aww, your hurt!" She cooed, going to kneel in front of him, her hands moving up to his bleeding knee.

It wasn't everyday there was a girl in Mickey Mouse Ears kneeling in between his legs, and for a minute, it stunned Jason, before he snapped out of the daze, giving her a slight kick with his good leg.

"Don't touch me there…" he whined, giving her another slight kick with his good knee, knocking her back onto her but. She glared up at him, her eyes blazing.

Jason stuck his tongue out.

"Sarah is the only girl allowed between my legs. I do NOT like GIRLS! Away with you!!" He yelled, making a fluttering motion with his hand.

Pissed, Columbia looked to Riff and Magenta for backup, but the look on their face was priceless. Both were obviously trying to hold in what was probably going to be manic cackling, if the sadistic grins on their faces were any indication. When they were grinning was probably the only time they ever looked even remotely related.

Pouting, Columbia stomped up, going to sit on the opposite bench from Jason.

Stupid boy!  
She'd get Eddie to kick his ass!...if he didn't bleed to death first.

Slowly, Jason's eyes raised up to the other two people in the room. One, the man, was the one who had opened the door, the other, looked like a French maid.

He raised an eyebrow.  
"Hi!" He said, eyeing them as they eyed him. They both had a bit of a sour look upon their faces, their sunken eyes caressing him with boredom.

But, the man did reply back, looking at him with a twitching smile.

"Hello." He said, the tone making the word sound mildly erotic.

"Ooooo!" Said Jason, grinning ear to ear.

"That sounded neat!"

Riff Raff smirked at him, slowly putting an arm around his sister. He could hear Frank's heels clicking down the hallway, and if he knew the Master well, he knew he would end up shoving Magenta out of the way to see the new arriver. Slowly, he pulled her against him to keep her out of the way. And for the contact…

Magenta easily leaned back against him, looking at the bleeding boy now with a hint of amusement in her eyes.

The clicking of heels was suddenly very near, and Jason made the stupid assumption of expecting a prissy, over-pampered middle-aged woman to come through the door. Well, not exactly.

"Oh, well, hello there." Said Frank, smirking as he eyed the boy up and down. Jason's eyes raised to stare at the…man, his eyes wide./

"Wow." He said, before smirking back at the transvestite.

"Hello Buttercup! My name is Jason, what's yours!?" Now, Jason said this in a very overly-cheery way. It was sarcastic, but playful, and it took Frank a minute to distinguish the tone.

And in that minute, the room was deathly silent. Servants and Groupie suddenly holding their breaths as their eyes darted between the two of them.

But then, a grin broke out on Frank's face, and he leaned teasingly on his hip.

"Ohh, playful little tease, aren't you!?" He teased back, surprised at the earthlings behavior. Most of these people seemed very…reserved and prudish, compared to his people. Not that any commoner on his planet would dare to talk to him like that, but it was rather refreshing after years of the prudes here.

Jason continued to grin up at him stupidly, squirming slightly in his seat.

"Ohh, you have no idea big boy!" His teasing making Frank throw his head back and laugh.

"Columbia! Oh! You didn't tell me you had people like this around here!" He laughed, looking appreciatively over Jason's exposed and tattooed torso. Raising a hand, he lightly ran his fingers over a large scar on the pale chest.

"Whoooo, shivers!" Laughed Jason, his eyes widely dilated by now. He squirmed underneath the touch, instantly regretting the movement after he had done it.

Laughing slightly, Jason moved to lay his head back against the wall.

"Woah, dizzy." He said, his eyes moving to close as his body unconsciously started to relax, as the blood loss started to take its toll.

Worriedly, Frank nudged him with his arm.

"Jasson?" He cooed, looking at the boy. It was then that he actually noticed, the boy was bleeding profusely.

"Magenta!" He seethed, turning towards her.

"Why haven't you cared for him yet!" He asked, growing angry at the thought of loosing a possible playmate. Especially since Rocky wouldn't be finished for at least another week!

The domestic opened her mouth, her eyes taking on a angry glare, but was cut off before having a chance to explain.

"Sarah's taking carrr of me! Sheee just…be back…soon.." Slurred Jason, his face and body suddenly even paler than when Frank had first come in.

Oh, this was not good! This was not good at all!

But, just as he started to panic, the door opened.

Sarah was soaked. From head, to foot, in rain. And blood dripped from her head onto her shirt, her head had yet to cease bleeding.

Pissed, she slammed the door behind her, her shoes squeaking as she made her way over in front of Jason, slamming the bag down beside her as she kneeled, glaring up at him.

"Oo, your pissed." He said, sobering a little as his eye cracked open. Confused, Frank looked down at her.

"And who might you be?" he asked, cooingly at her.

Gritting her teeth, Sarah raised her head to snap at whoever dare speak to her in that tone of voice while she was this pissed, but the words instantly died on her lips and her face went blank.

Jason smirked.

"Sarah, I think I hit my head harder than I thought." He said, jokingly about the transvestite sitting next to him. Sarah merely stared in awe for a second, before shaking her head, quickly going back to what she was doing.

In that time, Jason's eyes closed, and he laid his head back. Therefore, he didn't see the needle she pulled out of the bag, and didn't even know what was happening until she had penetrated his thigh artery with it, and darkness took.


	3. Blood

Authors Note: Hope this chapter is a little bit better. Remember, up to four chapters at much without a review and then I stop. Reviews mean continuance. Enjoy!

"Master, I do not think it wise to try and…play with our guest this night." Said Riff Raff timidly. He really had no intention of getting whipped tonight.

Frank turned to him, anger written across his face.

"And why not?" He asked, sneering.

Oh, how Riff Raff wished he could sneer back. By the Gods, he hated that man. He hated everything he did to his sister and himself. Everything.

But, he controlled himself. His cheek muscles just doing their usual twitch as he suppressed the disdainful that wanted to come out.

"Because, Master, the earthling has lost a large amount of blood, his body will not be able to circulate well enough to perform." He explained, hoping the oaf of a 'scientist' would understand what he was trying to say.

He knew it wasn't something Frank wanted to hear.

And it wasn't.

But, surprisingly, all the transvestite did was pout for a minute before turning to go into the elevator.

"Well, what about the…girl?" He asked, a grin coming to his face at the thought. Yes, she seemed quite…feisty.

Once again, Riff Raff's cheek spasmed.

"She has weapons on her, Master. The male's I believe…Jason. He carried –" Suddenly, he was cut off.

"Yeaaaaah, his name's Jason Covington! He use to work for some kinda…bad people, I think. He was wanted for all kinds of crimes and stuff! He always carry's weapons on him though, in case, you know, some old enemy's try and sneak up on him!" Said Columbia suddenly, from behind him. Slowly, Riff Raff turned to look at her, the annoyance written plainly across his face.

Frank also turned to her, but with interest and worry.

"Bad people, what kind of bad people?"

"Ohh, like drug dealers and stuff. Nothing for you to worry about, he's just a reject. All of Denton doesn't like him, and he's not even from around here! He's from like, Indiana or something!" She said, waving her hand in an uninterested fashion.

Frank's eyebrow twitched up and a smirk came to his face.

"Ohhh, a reject hmm? A nice little bad boy?" He said with interest. Bad, strong, tough boys were his favorite! Thus why Rocky would be soooo perfect when he was finally done, well, minus the bad boy part. Bad boys tended to be a little resilient, and rejection was not something Frank would accept.

"Or he could be like Eddie." Said Riff Raff, deciding to put a little doubt in his Master's mind. Didn't they have enough earthlings around here? Columbia and Eddie were plenty for him! Eddie might be his dealer, but that didn't mean he had to like the guy.

At the mention of Columbia's little friend, Frank's face instantly fell. Eddie use to be on his good side, but lately he'd done some things that made him suspicious. He didn't like Eddie much anymore. He'd gotten boring, also. Besides, he had plans to have him…help him with his little creation.

Although, Columbia instantly perked up at the mention of her fuck-buddy, she continued on the same subject.

"Naw, he ain't like Eddie. Eddie's not as bad as he'd like to think he is, Jason use to actually work for Crime Lords out of town, or that's the gossip."

Riff Raff wanted to say something along the lines of 'you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?' be he held his tongue, as always, just watching the interactions between his Master and the Groupie.

Briefly, he wondered if it was safe to their mission to have someone like this Jason staying at their house, but he didn't get a bad vibe from the guy. Jason seemed very…easy going. He really couldn't see that boy doing anything too serious, at least, more serious than Eddie. Eddie had threatened people with switch-blades, what had this boy done?

And knowing that Frank had let Eddie stay for a while, knowing the things he had done, meant he'd probably let this punk stay too. Gods, his life was just grand, wasn't it? Riff Raff rolled his eyes to himself and his train of thought as the Frank and Columbia continued their conversation.

"Ohh, I think I'll like this new boy. What about the girl?" He asked, looking at them. But Columbia just shrugged, going over to play near the jukebox, having gotten bored with the conversation. They weren't going to get anything else out of them.

Riff Raff raised his eyebrow for a minute before deciding to get back on the subject matter.

"Master, it would be unwise to pursue the woman. She is armed, with a head injury, and angered. You should wait until another night, Master." He explained, trying to sound as respectful as possible.

Frank thought for a minute, a deep look on his face, before shrugging, deciding to take the servant's ideas. Pursing his lips, he stomped over to his jacket, getting a cigarette.

"RIFF RAFF! Let's go to the lab! Since I can't play tonight I'm going to work on my new plaything." He said with a pout, roughly shoving the servant into the elevator with himself, ignoring the look the pale man gave.

Groaning, Jason turned over in the bed.

All he knew, was that 90% of his body was throbbing in pain.

Something between his head and his knee cap. Groggily, Jason looked down at his knee, the movement making him groan in pain as he jarred his head.

Blood. His shirt was wrapped and tied around his knee cap, and what use to be white, was now completely soaked in blood. Old blood, that was starting to turn colors.

Jason closed his eyes and let out another groan.

"God damn it." He muttered, even moving his jaw hurting.

Memories slowly came back to him, and he remembered why exactly he felt like he had been ran over by a herd of Yoshi's. His car! Man, how the hell was he suppose to go get that damn thing!? If it was even still there man, he'd left it there all night, smashed into a telephone pole. There was no guarantee that police hadn't came and gotten it.

Wait a minute, it was morning now, right?  
Groaning in pain, Jason moved himself into a sitting position to look outside.

Yes! It was nighttime! If he got to his car, he had a chance of not getting towed!

But there was a problem.

Getting to his car took movement.

"Master, MASTER! The earthling has awoken! The male one!"

Riff Raff flipped the monitor lever back up, his cheek twitching in a grin.

This was amusing. The boy limping and groaning as he attempted to get out of the bed. Probably the most amusing thing about watching him was the first thing he did when he woke up was light a cigarette with a blood covered hand. Most the blood had dried, but he was still covered in it.

"Hmm." Said Frank, not paying attention. He was currently working on his favorite part of his new creature, and whatever the earthling did, his servants could handle it. Besides, if he was at such a disposition he couldn't perform, he doubted he could cause much ruckus.

Riff Raff sneered, turning off the monitor. Fine, let the earthling wonder around aimlessly! Maybe if he was lucky he'd wonder into the control room and flip the take off switch!

YES!

He made it to the door.

Small victory dance was going on in his head as he turned the knob. Okay, he was obviously unconscious when he was taken into the bedroom. The last thing he remembered was Sarah giving him a painkiller injection, and he had no idea where even Sarah was. And she had the car keys.

Which was bad, cause he doubted she'd give them to him. Or his weapons back, for that matter, the thieving bitch.

Ah well, he loved her.

If he wasn't gay, he'd marry her. But, every relationship has its faults.

"Ugh." Said Jason as he limped out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him. He was going to have to get another one of those damn shots, that was for sure. They must have been Styx's, his little insane friend. Since the mental ward released him, they got all kinds of 'emergency medication' that Styx wouldn't take and Sarah kept around just in case incidents such as that happened.

It probably wasn't actually a painkiller, it was probably a sedative. Either way, it tripped you out enough, you didn't feel the pain.

Glancing up and down the hall, he noticed another door opening, and suddenly, the French Maid stepped into view.

Magenta raised an eyebrow at the injured earthling as she stepped out of her room. Columbia was blabbing about Eddie and she wasn't in the mood to hear it, besides, she needed to shower and change into some nightwear. Then hopefully go find Riff Raff, wherever the fuck he was. Probably in the lab with Frank, she could have just checked the monitor.

"Hiii, you…I'm sorry, I feel like a totally jackass, but I don't know your name." Said Jason, trying to be his nicest as he leaned against the door frame, his cigarette between his fingers. Dazedly, he rubbed his eyes, waiting for the reply.

Magenta raised her eyebrow again, but then tried to give a charming smile.

"Magenta." She said, smiling. Both Jason's eyebrows raised at the name, smirking.

"Nice, it matches you." He said with a smirk.

Magenta smirked back, eyeing the new comer up and down. She didn't get to strip him, sadly, but the shirtlessness was a nice touch. She liked his tattoos, that was for sure.

Jason watched her look him over, wincing. Ugh, he didn't like women. Besides, it seemed like she was with the butler anyways. HA! What's greater than the butler and the maid getting it on? Anyways.

"Hey, can you like, help me find my friend? Cause I really don't want my car towed, and it'd be awesome if I could just…drive it off the phone pole and like, park it in your drive way or something."


	4. Keys

Disclaimer: I didn't add this on the last few chapters like I should have.

I only own Jason and Sarah so far, everything else is owned by Richard O'Brien and the producers. I make absolutely no money.

Authors Note: YAY! Reviews! More chapters shall be added! And a bit of a twist that I forgot to add in the preview. More reviews are always welcome! It means continuance!

:D

I am so sorry it took so long to update, but this is probably the most boring chapter yet and I was trying to spunk it up a bit. Next chapter has Eddie in it! :D It's a bit better, just let me finish getting it typed up. It should diffidently be up within twenty four hours, so stay on the look out!

Magenta raised an eyebrow at him.  
Friend? Oh yes, the girl!

She'd seen the girl was carrying some kind of earthen weapon that belonged to the male, and the male was too injured to be able to do anything sexual, so the Master probably wasn't going to be trying anything.

What harm could it be to tell him where the girl was staying? If all he planned to do was move his car, then he should be back inside and back in the Master's grip in only a few moments, correct?

Magenta shrugged, walking down the hall, assuming the boy would fallow.

Jason's eyes narrowed down to where the woman purposely swayed her ass.

Women. He rolled his eyes and began limping after her.

"She's down here." Said Magenta, opening the door for him. She continued to stand there, making him have to walk up to nearly touching her to enter the room. However, unlike most earthlings, who were usually unnerved by her transsexual flirtation, he seemed to take it in pretty good sport. He walked right up to her, stared down at her for a second with a smirk, removed his hat and walked inside. He seemed almost like a rough gentleman.

"SARRRARAAAAAH!" He whined, a smirk on his face as he looked through the dark room. What an odd place. He hadn't noticed the washbowl or odd decorations in his room due to having barely been awake, but this place was weird.

Instantly, Sarah shot up in the bed, having grabbed his gun and aimed it at him.

"HEY! MY SEXY! DON'T TOUCH THE SEXINESS!" Said Jason, grabbing for his gun, easily getting it out of her hand. While Jason was trained in several fighting styles and weapons, Sarah was not.

Sneering in the darkness, Sarah pulled herself up, grabbing at the covers to wrap around herself. Who was standing in the doorway?

"God damn it Jason, what the hell!?" Her head hurt, and she was tired. What the fuck did that little bastard want at this hour!?

"I need to go to the car."  
Sarah squinted at him for a minute, clearly exhausted.

"Jason, you cant go to the car, your fucked up on meds, your low on blood, and you have a concussion. No."

"But I NEEED too…So it don't get towed."  
"No Jason."

"Yes."  
"No!"

Jason smirked, climbing into the bed, Magenta watching as several movements and shouts fallowed.

"Jason! God damn it, JASON GET OUT OF MY POCKET! Don't touch me there, you little son of a-"

"I GOT THE KEYS!!!"

Yelled Jason, jumping from the bed and instantly regretting it as he landed on his sore knee.

"YEOW!"

"See Jason, not even five feet away and you hurt yourself!"

"Car will get towed!" He whined, going down to hold his injured knee.

And all Magenta could do was stand there and hold her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. These two earthlings were diffidently more entertaining than Columbia and Eddie.

There was a large sigh, and then the sound of metal clicking and belts being untied.

"Fine, here Jason. Here's your gun, your knife, and your freaking keys. Get the car, bring it here, and GO. TO. BED! And LEAVE ME ALONE! I HURT!" She yelled, laying the items down in front of him.

"Yay!" Said Jason, with the glee of a child as he grabbed the metal things, moving to strap them against his legs.

Magenta raised an eyebrow, shifting to cross her arms over her chest.

"Are you ready to contact the Master yet?"

//////////////////////////The Boy Toy\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Rocky.

He wasn't suppose to be done for another week, mainly because they didn't know where they were going to get a brain from. In all honesty, Riff Raff wanted the damn thing done as soon as possible. He was tired of getting up early, tired of going to bed late, and tired of not having a moments peace without having to solve equations or mix any kind of chemical. And it was all for Frank, because lord knows he wasn't going to get any credit for the damn thing, even though he was the one that really made it.

Frank just sat by and directed.

"No, not that piece!"

"More muscular, more muscular!"

"Oh that's lovely!"

He was so tired of working on this damn thing. Hopefully, he could find a way to speed it up, but he doubted it. They still needed a brain, although he was fairly certain Frank planned on using the new fuck toy of the house, Eddie. The other option was one of the other poor humans that had wondered into his grasp, but Riff wasn't really feeling up to that. The boy was far too amusing, and the girl…well it wouldn't really work for different gender brain than body.

It would be bad.

Frank lounged in his suite, watching idly as he drank wine. Yes, you pompous bastard. Sip your wine while Riff Raff works like a dog to finish your precious fucking FUCK TOY!

Riff Raff nearly threw the vile of DNA against the wall, his anger boiling so badly.

"Master."  
The Monitor flashed on, and Magenta's face appeared. Ahh, there it was, the water to the fire boiling in his veins. Suddenly, he forgot his anger once he saw her face.

Frank on the other hand, wasn't as interested. In fact, he rolled his eyes and sat up like a bothered child.

"Ugh, what!?"  
"Master, the ear-…guest ask's permission to leave the grounds briefly to bring his…car onto the premises."

Instantly, there was a pout on Frank's face as he neared the Monitor.

"Your leaving us??" He asked, easily seeing the earthling behind Magenta.

So, Jason came into the main camera.

"Of course not sweetums! I just need to get my car off the telephone poll so they don't tow it away!" he explained into the odd camera device. Magenta called it a 'monitor."

The pet-name seemed to comfort Frank enough to lean back against his bed, his eyes scanning the room before finding the hunched over figure near the slab.

"RIFF RAFF! Go with Jason and get his car!"


	5. Deer Hunting

Here at the Frankenstein Place

A Rocky Horror Picture Show Fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Jason and Sarah. Everything else is owned by Richard O'Brien and the movie producers. I make absolutely no money.

Authors note: Please don't crucify me! I'm so so sorry it took so long to update, and thank you all SO MUCH for the reviews! Yay!!! Reviewing is the liquid to my spoon and candle, pleeease keep it up! I shall keep updating, I swear! Even if it takes forever!

Riff Raff sneered at the Earthling. He hated always having to do this shit! The only upside to this was he was getting out of having to spend time with Frank. Even if it was with an Earthling…He supposed this automatic judgment of the creatures was a little tainted by now. Columbia had been almost innocent and a little too giddy when she first arrived there – thankfully Magenta pushing their ways and open-mindedness and a little pot had solved most of that. Eddie had been a juvenile badass – and that was about as good as these Earthlings got. Everyone else in Denton was prudish and stuck up. Well, apparently not all of them…

Riff Raff cast a wryly look at Jason next to him. Least he didn't smell like it. Columbia always smelled like somebody had tried to drown her in roses, and failed sadly. And Eddie always smelled like he last bathed when the Old Queen had been in diapers.

Stupid Earthlings.

Half way up the elevator, Jason's stomach made a long and loud growling noise, causing both Jason and the Butler to turn and look down at it.

Riff Raff raised an eyebrow while Jason scowled down at his stomach.

"Quiet you." He muttered, already feeling awkward enough. This elevator was just about as weird as everything else in this house. One of the few times Jason had ever been with Sarah's real father he had specifically told the two children not to go near an elevator that could have easily been this ones twin. Her father sad said they were too old and too unstable.

Yeah, the comfort meter just kept climbing down. He didn't need his stomach making rude noises to add onto it.

"You're hungry." Stated the Butler, looking at him.

Jason's eyebrows automatically rose. Well, not shit. But that would be rude. For some reason, he felt like being nice to the Butler.

"Yeah…I have had hardly any food and Sarah pumped me full of drugs – my stomach is in withdrawl." He muttered, waiting for the elevator to move quicker. Being nice wasn't in his usual day deeds, and it wasn't something he was all that comfortable with. Especially when he was already in a uncomfortable situation – such as this one. In fact, it kind of sucked. And this elevator was moving at the speed of a snail!

Riff Raff eyed him wearily for a moment before hitting the stop button.

"When we return from moving your…vehicle, my sister may find you some food." Said Riff Raff, his cheek twitching as he moved to open the cage to the elevator for the Earthling.

Jason's eyes widened at the mention of sister as he turned to the man.

"Sister? You mean the annoying little mickey-mouse chick???" He asked, dumbfounded. No way, he had seen that little bitch around town before – he hadn't sent the Butler before.

Instantly, Riff Raff's eyes widened and he took on almost an insulted look at the damned Earthling.

"No!" he hissed, his mouth almost making a full sneer.

"M.a.g.e.n.t.a. – The…red haired…s-servent!" He hissed out, his anger boiling terribly as he fought the urge not to hit the Earthling. Suddenly, the elevator felt very cramped and tense.

Jasons' eyes widened greatly, his hands tensing up ready for some kind of a fight.

"Alright man, cool it. I just…I mean…you acted like you two were…together I suppose, but I guess it makes since that if you weren't together your closeness could be explained by…being siblings…I didn't mean to piss you off dude, just breath." Said Jason, not really wanting to have to get into anymore bruising or injuring situations tonight, not that the skinny little guy in front of him would probably have a chance to nail a hit to him, but there was a small chance considering the drugs in his system.

Jason stepped out of the elevator, or actually, limped out was a better word, and waited for the Butler to clam down again. And slowly, he did. Riff Raff calmed down well enough, having the wrong feathers ruffled. Normally, he wouldn't have cared – but then, just then, after all the tension as of late and of going home and the shit Frank had pulled keeping Riff Raff and Magenta apart, it was just the wrong timing. The human had been insulting his heritage, his sister, and his kind all at the same time by bringing that annoying little Bitch Columbia into the picture as one of them. Fuck that.

But obviously, the human hadn't meant it. And quite possibly, Columbia's stories of him doing work for a illegal organization were gaining more creativity, for not only did the man see past the brother and sister relationship, he saw past it to the core. And seemed content with or without it. Not to mention his reaction to Riff Raff's anger. Interesting Earthling.

He seemed a lot better than the other specimens Frank had brought into the castle.

The way out of the house seemed a little more complicated than the way into the castle had seemed. Then again, when Jason had actually full out entered the castle – he had been unconscious. That was a point to consider. Breifly, Jason wondered just how Sarah and the other members of the household had gotten him up to that bedroom. And as he wondered that, the Butler lead him to the turning doors and into the main entrance, and then out, Jason now revisiting the grounds he had limped up from his car.

As they walked, tension seemed to grow once more, and Jason wasn't one use to tension. He was usually very in control of every situation, but just as Jason was about to open his mouth to sprout some dumb joke, something caught the his eye. THE DEER!

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" yelled Jason, instantly whipping out his pistol. His hurt knee seemed to just make him go faster as the pain made him see red, red circling around that single figure like a target. The deer. The very same fucking deer that had made him swerve and wreck his car! Jason stomped toward it, waiting to get a good aim as his vision tried to focus.

Riff Raff, on the other hand, jumped at the sudden outburst, and decided it would be safest to remain at a safe distance behind the crazed, drugged, and injured man as he pointed his earth weapon at the creature. He sure as hell wasn't going to intervene. Those stories seemed real enough from this angle for him not to get closer. He winced when the human started firing,

BANG

BANG

BANG!

One and two shots of overkill and the beast hit the ground, Jason still stomping after it muttering curses.

"Stupid, son of a bitch, making me wreck my car! I'll show you!"

Riff Raff walked quickly to try and catch up and look at the dead beast as the Earthling proceeded to kick the body.

"STUPID!" yelled Jason for the last time before stopping, letting loose a sigh. Finally looking over at Riff Raff, he groaned at the raised eyebrow and insecure look.

"yeah, I know, overkill. But you wanna see real overkill, wait till you see my damn car!:"  
And with that, Jason put his gun back in his holster. Hopefully done with any king of violence for the night.

It was just then that he noticed the oversized figure storming out from the castle at him, and the small and undefined figure of Columbia fallowing quickly behind him.


End file.
